mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 10, Episode 3
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the third episode of the tenth series. Key * HD '- Hugh Dennis * '''CA '- Chris Addison * '''SF - Stewart Francis * AP - Andy Parsons * AV '- Ava Vidal * '''SW '- Seann Walsh Topics Unlikely Lines From a Superhero Film 'SF '- Worry not, Procrastination Man is here! Where is everybody? What's with all the blood? (whistles) '''AP - Catwoman, what did I tell you about not shitting in next door's garden? HD '- I am Big Society Man! I could do it for you but I'd much rather you did it yourself. '''CA '- Prepare to meet a new breed of sex change superhero in the Ex-Men! 'AV '- Yes, I do believe a man can fly, but only if he's carrying under 100ml. '''SF - I am Parking Review Man! Where's my cheque? HD '- (Walks up behind Stuart and smiles creepily at the camera). '''CA '- Wow, Iron Man, how did you get all the creases out? 'SW '- Just call the police. '''AP - '''Is it a bird, is it a plane? Well if you don't know that, then what the hell are you doing in Air Traffic Control? '''HD - What use is a spider's web against me! Duster Man and Hoover Boy! CA '- ''(As Christopher Biggins) Hello! I'm Batman Biggins! 'AP '- I'm sexist, I'm racist, and I drive like an arsehole. I am White Van Man! 'SF '- (To Dara) Do I, should * Dara - Yeah, yeah, do it * 'SF '- THIS IS PART OF IT! * Dara - Oh shit! Unlikely Things For a Continuity Announcer To Say '''HD - And now to upset children everywhere, it's Peppa Pig... in pepper sauce. CA - Ahh God, oh God, ohh--- and Nigella will be back at the same time next week. SF - Up next, Ryan Giggs appears on Footballer's Wives. AP - Next up on Channel 4, live from Switzerland, it's Come Die With Me. SW - And now for a special episode of Planet Earth where six chimpanzees will watch David Attenborough have sex. HD - And now is the time I have to be extremely careful because the next programme is about Roald Dahl, genuis behind Willy Wanker's... bollocks. AV - Next on the History Channel, World War Two in Colour. Look away now if you don't want to know how it ends. AP - Just to clear up some confusion for our regular viewers, ITV2+1 is not the same as ITV3. HD - First, though, there's a serial killer on the loose... in Balamory. AP - If you've been affected by some of the issues in EastEnders, they must have been acting it better than they usually do! SW - And now, Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares for the hard of hearing. (Quickly makes obscene gestures). CA - You're watching the Dignitas Channel. For God's sake, don't press the red button! AP - Next up, it's Bargain Hunt, which is also rhyming slang for the bloke who presents it. HD - Right now, Kate Humble's in the lambing shed. Ohhhhhhhhh. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See